


Night Terrors, Daylight Horrors

by Pettyprouvaire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Poetry, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pettyprouvaire/pseuds/Pettyprouvaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cries of Horror, and Desperate please for Mercy.<br/>"No, no. No"<br/>Trying to Remember Them, to Remember Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors, Daylight Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @a_lilee for helping edit my first work, any feedback would be wonderful!

Bruises, and Bleeding cuts  
Screams, and Shouts, and Beatings.  
Hatred and Tears.  
"Disappointment, Traitor, Filth."  
and worst of All,  
"Not Welcome Here."  
Said in a Cold, Harsh tone.

Night Terrors, Daylight Horrors.  
Cursed and Hexed.  
"You have no Place Here!"  
And a single phrase that Cut Deep,  
"You aren't my Brother."

Cries of Horror, and Desperate please for Mercy.  
"No, no. No"  
Trying to Remember Them, to Remember Anything.

And Finally, Finally being Free,  
able to See, Touch, Hold, Remember Loved Ones.  
Only to be Thrown into a world of War, Death and Betrayal.

A World where Children-  
hardly more then Ten Years Old-  
fight battles Alone.

A World where Impending Doom is the Norm.  
and unable to Fight. Sitting, Alone in the house  
where all this Started.  
Hoping against Hope They come Back to You.

And then, one Fateful Night,  
Finally Escaping, and Fighting;  
Alongside Loved Ones, to Protect, to Help-  
and then, Suddenly.  
a Flash of Light.  
a Last Word.  
Darkness.


End file.
